1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a lumbar support for use with a seat; more particularly, to an adjustable lumbar support used in a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile manufacturers, in a continued attempt to provide comfort to vehicle occupants, now provide adjustable vehicle seats that enable an operator or seat occupant to increase comfort and accessibility to vehicle controls by varying the seat position. One of the many features now included in an automotive seat is an adjustable lumbar support located in the seat back. The lumbar support supports the lumbar region of a seat occupant's back.
The design of lumbar support mechanisms installed in vehicles seats has changed over time. Many of these mechanisms are complex and require a multitude of components. Such mechanisms often include a flexible support member formed of a plurality of resilient axial members with a multitude of transverse members connected thereto. The flexible support member is mounted in the seat back. An actuator mounted in the vehicle such that it is accessible to the seat occupant is connected to the flexible support member and operates to flex or bend the flexible support member to adjust its shape or curvature. Accordingly, the seat occupant adjusts the shape or curvature of the flexible support member to achieve the desired level of lumbar support.
As with many mechanical devices, more parts typically results in a more complex device that usually costs more to manufacture and is often more difficult to assemble and install. In addition, as the number of parts or complexity of a device increases the possibility that the device may ultimately break or fail usually increases. Increased occurrences of failure results not only in consumer dissatisfaction, they also increase overall costs resulting from repair or warranty concerns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a cost-efficient, simple and durable lumbar support mechanism that is easily installed in a vehicle seat utilizing an actuator assembly that easily adjust the position of the lumbar support member to provide support to the lumbar region of a seat occupants back.